


stay in me (you can talk, play, love)

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>but music she saved my life / so I'm loving her through day and night</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay in me (you can talk, play, love)

**Author's Note:**

> Anyband AU. For the 'tyrant' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[**dbsk_flashfic**](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/), and for [](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sleepish.livejournal.com/)**sleepish**.

_but music she saved my life_

After the new rules came in, Junsu started to think that maybe he'd rather die than live in this brave new world of greys and browns and nothing worth aiming for. To this day, he doesn't know how Jaejoong knew, but all it seemed to take was a chance meeting on the street and one look, six months after Junsu thought they'd never see each other again. Jaejoong took him by the hand and pulled him out of the line, up twelve flights of stairs to a room full of colour and light and music. Jaejoong put a guitar in his hands and said he knew someone who could teach him, sang with him until Junsu's creaky, rusty voice remembered how to soar again.

Jaejoong said, "We can change this. We can _fix_ it," smiling his wide, dorky grin, his eyes alight with pure belief, and kissed him.

 

_so I'm loving her through day and night_

Jaejoong brought him to meet Tablo and BoA and Bora - and he doesn't know how Jaejoong knew that, either, how Jaejoong could have found him the first people he'd sung with - and in no time at all Junsu was learning guitar, singing with the three of them while Jaejoong cooked a meal to feed an army and harmonised idly on every other phrase.

Then, one day, Junsu came back from an extra lesson to find the room empty and broken, not even a smear of colour on the wall to show where home had been. He still looked for Jaejoong, but the closest he ever got was a pale, grey face in a line, staring blankly past him without a hint of recognition.

When the rest of the city breaks into song - their song - it's Jaejoong's face he sees behind his eyelids every time he blinks, open and beautiful and singing.


End file.
